


One Infinite Punishment

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled after he killed a man in Salem.





	One Infinite Punishment

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled after he killed a man in Salem. He consumed blood and avenged Sarah Croydon. He remembered the man tying Sarah to a stake and burning her recently. Eyes widened after another man appeared and killed him with a stake through his heart. 

Charles always suffered in light. 

 

THE END


End file.
